


Wake-Up Call

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fall Fandom Free For All, M/M, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Wake-Up Call

The faint gold of Saturday sunrise shone on the windowpane and cast a soft glow on Mookie's just-awakening body. He stretched his arms, rolled over, and let his mind fall into order. They weren't expected to be anywhere til after lunch, and it wasn't even anywhere near breakfast yet...

Earl's soft snore sounded beside him and he rolled over again to look. The older man's long limbs were splayed out, hands gripping each side of the pillow and one foot dangling over the mattress. His body (only covered by a strategically-placed sheet) rose and fell with his breathing. Mookie smiled at the sight and snuggled closer to his man, planting a wet kiss on his shoulder.

As if the kiss were a key, Earl slowly opened his eyes and smiled dizzily at the teen. "Mornin', Mook," he said and curled an arm around his back. "Were you 'wake already?"

"Hey," Mookie answered softly and kissed beside Earl's mouth. "You were snoring."

"I do not," he lied with affection and ruffled Mookie's hair with his free hand. The other hand began massaging smooth patterns up and down the teen's spine, making him squirm and giggle in delight.

"Earl-" He was cut off in a squeak as he felt the hand travel down from his hair to his back, his long fingers tickling. He rolled onto his back to avoid the assault (sure, he loved getting tickled, just not while he was too sleepy to fight back) and gave a mock-disapproving glare.

"Frisky one, huh?"

"You like it," he said and licked his lips. The fact he wasn't moving his hands and Mookie wasn't complaining were certainly testament.

Maybe Earl usually looked like he'd just woken up, but he wasn't dumb, especially when he knew he wanted something. Mookie could see the familiar twinkle of an idea in his eyes and he shivered under the touch.

The sneaky smile still on Earl's face, he slowly slid his large hands to clasp the teen's hips, thumbs resting just above the waistband of his shorts.

"Mmm..." Mookie relaxed deeper into the mattress and sighed. He could feel the urgency of Earl's thumbs on the slope of his hips, and damn if he wasn't excited.

"Y'want to, Mook? Or is it too early for ya?"

Mookie shut his eyes and elegantly arched his back under the touch. His head still felt the gray fuzz of waking up but he knew what he wanted. Without a word he curled back closer to Earl, peeled away the covering sheet, and deeply kissed the mouth he loved so much.

"Hm-mmm..." Earl moaned into the kiss and soon pulled back with a satisfied smile. "I thought so." He leaned over the bed and reached to apparently grab one of his several oversized T-shirts off the floor. Mookie couldn't help a smile as the shirt was laid on the bed, and he scooted to sit on it.

Gently Earl slid himself on top of the teen and kissed his forehead. "You just lie back, Mookie," he murmured. "Do as much as you want to."

"Mm." With that go-ahead, Mookie wrapped his arms around his lover and began kissing and sucking along his jawline to approving moans. He felt Earl's hands reach to finally pull off his shorts, and in no time at all they were skin-to-skin and taking in each other's heady scent.

"Ahhh..." Mookie writhed his hips as he felt Earl's hands cup under his body and both their arousals growing more apparent.

"You look so sweet when you do that," Earl said and massaged his long fingers around to get just the reaction he wanted. Desperate whimpers sounded from Mookie and he arched for their lips to meet. Their tongues slipped in and out of each other's wet mouths and their moaning increased in intensity.

The wanting tingle that started at the base of Mookie's spine crept all the way up to his brain and he pulled away from the kiss. "Earl...please...I'm ready," he breathed out.

He heard a soft chuckle and the bedside drawer opening and closing, then felt cool wetness hitting his lower stomach. Mookie giggled at the lube's contact. "Earl, I think you missed your target."

"Not quite," he heard the older man's low voice and felt a hand gently cup the back of his head. That kind of touch Mookie always expected, but not the tip of Earl's cock rubbing against his wet stomach. His eyes flew open in erotic shock to see Earl smiling in satisfaction as he kept pumping his hips.

"Uhh..." Mookie curled his toes and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. It wasn't just the near-forbidden touch exciting him, but seeing Earl's calm and serene face; the look of someone who knew exactly what he was doing and he was loving the results. He let out a high breath and arched his back, sliding the shaft further on his stomach and eliciting a deep moan from Earl.

"Y'like that?" Earl asked, his moan drawing out the question.

The teen shuddered as he felt the tip poke his bellybutton. "Y-yes."

"Well, you'll _love_ this." Earl leaned in for a wet kiss at the same time he moved his hips to properly push inside his lover.

Mookie gulped wetly and bit down on Earl's lower lip at the impact. He still had to get completely used to the size, at least Earl was considerate enough to go slowly (most of the time, anyway). "Mmph..." He dug his fingers deeper into the sheets and wrapped a leg around the older man's hip. The warm roughness of each other's skin was too much to resist at any moment.

"That's it, let Big Earl take you on a ride," he felt a low, warm breath on his face...oh God, Mookie could feel _everything_. The gentle rhythm, the slickness of their stomachs rubbing together, Earl's hands stroking the back of his head and possessively cupping his hip, the light sweat of exertion, their heartbeats together- and when Earl sweetly nuzzled his face close to the teen's, he could even feel the flutter of long eyelashes. Mookie relaxed his fingers and laid his hands on his lover's back.

"Mookie..."

It was the sweetest calling of his name there could be, a plea full of so much desire. He could feel Earl's body tense with the urge to go faster but remain in control. This wasn't just another rough coupling, but one soft and slow and sweet. Mookie kept his eyes shut and deeply kissed Earl, and their breathing and heartbeats became the only sounds in their room.

The gentleness of their movements was enough to soon lull them into peaceful, quiet pleasure. The familiar tension began building and Mookie arched his back, causing Earl to moan and shudder.

"Mookie...ohhh..." He bit his lip and held a tighter grip on the teen as he obviously felt a release approaching. The two kept their breathing slow and urged their bodies to remain as quiet as possible, no matter how tempting and delicious it was to cry out.

Mookie wrapped his other leg around Earl's hip and squeezed their lower bodies tightly together, a perfect move as the pressure inside him finally culminated in a soft and satisfied "Ahhhh..." He could hear Earl taking in long, deep breaths, and it wasn't long before he collapsed on the teen's body with one final pump of his hips. It felt right. It always felt right.

"Oh, damn, oh damn, oh damn..." Earl murmured over and over as their arms and legs began relaxing. "That was amazing."

Mookie smiled in agreement and lovingly ruffled the already-messy mass of hair before him. A few faint drops of sweat could be seen trickling down skin, and it gave him a sweet thrill of pleasure to know he was responsible for that. And the sight of sun glowing on Earl's skin was nothing less than beautiful.

"'m I crushing you?"

"Nope. Feels good. Stay as long as you want."

Earl hummed in satisfaction and planted soft little kisses along Mookie's lips, each one feeling like a signature. "'Course we gotta go clean up sooner or later," he said between kisses.

The teen closed his eyes once more and reached to find Earl's hands, threading their fingers together. "That your way of asking for Round Two?"

"Could be," and he could hear a low chuckle and feel a gentle nibble on his ear. Mookie sighed and relaxed under the body of the man he loved, wanting just those precious few more minutes of peace and comfort for themselves.


End file.
